koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xiao Qiao. Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Here it goes!" *"Now I'm serious!" *"That's it!" *"I'll do my best!" *"I won't lose!" *"Hey! Are you quitting?" *"Come back later and try again!" *"Hooray for me! I've captured an enemy base!" *"I think we could really win this one! I'm gonna do my best!" *"Um...don't these guys look really strong?" *"Come on! Let me beat you already!" *"No! I don't wanna lose!" *"Yay! I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Oh! I'm so sorry, I have to go!" *"I should have stayed home..." *"Alright! Is everyone ready? Here we go! Charge!" *"I can't just run away, you know? I have to stay here and defend!" *"Hmm...I think I know who the bad guy is. I'm gonna go attack that one!" *"The base is important, you know. So sent more guys so I can defend it!" *"Ugh! Now I'm really, really mad! Everyone, charge straight into them!" *"Be careful everybody! I don't want anybody to get hurt!" *"Oh no! Why do you use this kind of trap? I hate you!" *"Umm...what do you think you're doing?" *"Uh! Oh, you scared me. Just where did you come from?" *"Uh oh! There's so many enemies. I think I got a little carried away." *"Hehaha! I've been waiting for you~! Now let's see you try and get away." *"Okay, I'm just gonna wait here first. Everyone should be here with soon." *"Ah, let's go and take that base! Okay, is everybody ready?" *"Let's go! We're gonna kick the enemy's tail!" *"Let's defend here! My lord, Zhou Yu, is gonna be so proud of me." *"Oh! I am so tired out! Hey guys, let's go to the base and rest for awhile." *"I'm not gonna let you get away! Everyone, don't let the enemy escape!" *"Stop! It's too dangerous to go fight by yourself! We'll all go together, okay?" *"Yeah! I won! I won!" *"Oh no! I've lost!" *"Wow! That was amazing! Now I'm gonna try my best!" *"Ah, you came! I was little scared for a moment. Thanks!" *"Wow! That was awesome! Let me try!" *"Hey, hey! Why you running with those guys? Let's get 'em!" *"Hooray! Our little plan worked!" *"Amazing! Keep on going!" *"Let's go! Of course you're coming with me!" *"Wow! Just wow! I've gotta try harder!" *"You came to help me! Thank you! I was...scared..." *"Amazing! I think I'll just hide next to you." *"Ah! I got it! You brought them here under some plan, right? Let me have a go 'em!" *"Ah ha! Our little plan worked out perfectly!" *"That was awesome!" *"I wanna go on a little further. Will you come with me? Please?" *"Woohoo! That's my man! Watch me now, I'm gonna fight even harder!" *"Yeah! That's my husband! These guys are tough so let's take them on together!" *"Darling, you look so strong when you fight! Hee hee! I think I'm gonna go up and get a closer look!" *"Darling! Are you playing tag without me? No fair! Let me to have some of them too!" *"Hooray! We did it! Our secret tactic was a great success!" *"Amazing! That's my Zhou Yu!" *"Let's go, dear! I wanna get a closer look at the action!" *"I challenge you! Now fight me!" *"Wait! Where are your friends?" *"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one causing all these problems! I will stop you!" *"Stop right there! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" *"I am the commander! Really I am! I can't lose!" *"What? More guys? I don't think I can stay here anymore." *"That hurt! You didn't have to be so mean!" *"I lost... I'm sorry..." Warriors Orochi series *"Look out!" *"Okay..." *"Come back later and try again!" Category:Quotes